


Capture the Moments

by BetterYouThanMe



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A bit AU, M/M, Oliver's mother is a really nice lady, Percy is a really good boyfriend but gets caught up in work, PercyxOliver, break-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterYouThanMe/pseuds/BetterYouThanMe
Summary: 1: Percy and Oliver break up due to Percy's workaholic tendencies2: Percy looks back over his and Oliver's relationship over the years





	1. Good Things Come and Go

It was in a run-down bar, a Muggle bar, that Percy Weasley had decided to recover from having his heart pulverized. It was just a few steps from his apartment. It wasn't theirs anymore, just his.

How he hadn't seen the fight coming was beyond him. All the signs had been obvious.

So, there he sat trying to drown himself with the drink the bartender had given him. But whatever it was, Percy had to admit it was better than firewhisky.

The conversation he'd had with Oliver ran through his head.

* * *

Percy had arrived at their flat late once again and Oliver was furious. They had both agreed on having dinner, an actual dinner. Not a rushed dinner of Muggle takeout or a half-assed one they prepared the day before. No, a real home cooked meal that Oliver prepared since he wasn't "working".

Had Percy just arrived late there wouldn't have been a problem. But the red-head acted like his lateness wasn't a big deal and that was the last straw for Oliver.

Their fighting lasted for an hour. Oliver was crying, his words were wet and full of anger. Percy stood stoic getting a few jabs in, but it was definitely Oliver who dominated the feud.

"But there haven't been any problems!" Percy retaliated when Oliver started to mention the holes in their relationship.

"The problem  _was_  that you changed to please the people who didn't really matter." Oliver made sure to phrase it so Percy knew there was one problem: him. This was the break-up speech.

"What do you mean, 'was?'" Percy asked.

"You changed Percy," Oliver stood his ground he couldn't do this anymore. "You left your family and you started to leave me behind."

"I haven't changed at all," Percy crossed his arms. "Are we even going to talk about this or are you going to keep telling me I'm the problem?"

"It's over." Oliver walked over to their room. He grabbed a few clothes and other necessities. "I'll be back soon for the rest of my things."

"So that's it?" Percy's voice broke and Oliver almost turned back from his trek to leave—almost.

"Yes." Oliver's heart ached. Sure, they could figure it out. Mend the holes and make an entirely new relationship, but Oliver was so tired of putting in work to make Percy happy.

The red-head had been slipping for a while into this mindless Ministry drone. He didn't have time for anyone or anything other than work. Oliver tried and tried to make Percy see the light but even the best people blink out sometimes.


	2. Polaroids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy looks back over his relationship with Oliver

**_I._ **

The moment he pulled it out of the cupboard he knew what he was getting himself into. It was an old leather-bound photo book with about half the pages filled. Percy thumbed the brown material and began to flip through the pages. Every single picture was of him and Oliver. Starting with their days at Hogwarts when they were only friends, to Oliver's Quidditch days, to Percy's Prefect days, to their first date, to when they bought this ruddy old apartment.

Handwritten notes, scraps of fabric, and other scrapbook things adorned the pages. Mrs. Wood had started it years ago and finally gifted it to Oliver on his birthday. She made Percy swear that he would continue filling the pages. He wondered why Oliver had left it behind.

Oliver had moved out two weeks ago, stopping the progression of their photo album. And, despite his better judgement, Percy had decided to take a walk down memory lane. He knew it was going to hurt looking back over their happiness when there was nothing left of it.

But it was better to have loved and lost than to never love at all. Quite frankly, Percy Weasley missed the sparkle in Oliver's eyes, missed his smile and voice. He was going through withdrawals. Because if Percy was addicted to something other than work, it was Oliver.

 

**_II._ **

The Hogwarts Express pulled into King's Cross exactly on time. Percy had timed it because Oliver bet him they would arrive late. It signified the end of their first year at the wizarding school and Percy was sad to leave. He and Oliver hadn't started out as friends but now he couldn't imagine not seeing the other boy every day.

Oliver had promised to write over their break and Percy hoped he would keep that promise. His brothers didn't have nice conversations with him like Oliver did. Percy would go insane if the only thing he listened to this summer was Fred and George's teasing.

Bill and Charlie came to collect Percy so they could all go find their family together. Trying to navigate the station all alone was not advised, so Oliver tagged along. They figured they'd find Oliver's family, drop him off, and then find theirs.

When they found Oliver's mother she squeezed the two first years together for a picture. "Smile, my dears."

"I'm sorry about her," Oliver said into his ear while they waited for Mrs. Wood to take the picture.

"Why? She's just being a good mother."

"It's embarrassing."

"You should meet my other siblings."

Mrs. Wood took two photos: one for her scrapbook of Oliver, and another for Percy. He framed it and sat it on his nightstand so he could see Oliver's smile every day.

 

**_III._ **

Getting Oliver to actually eat breakfast was the hardest thing Percy had to do, especially on Quidditch days. Oliver's first game was later that day and he was refusing to eat. Just like he did when he had practice. Percy thought about getting Charlie to talk some sense into Oliver but didn't want to embarrass his friend. Instead, he just pleaded and sprouted facts until Oliver ate something.

"So, if I eat this toast you'll stop with the origin story of breakfast?" Oliver started to butter the toast.

"Yes." Percy smiled as the other boy took a bite from the bread. "And I will never bring it up again."

* * *

Oliver paced around their room, waiting for the game to start, and Percy was starting to get annoyed.

"Ollie, sit down."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"Nope."

"I swear on Merlin's beard, if you don't sit down Oliver I'll render you incapable of playing in the game."

"Fine." Oliver plopped onto his bed but then got up like he suddenly remembered something. He opened his trunk and pulled out a camera. "Here let's take a picture."

"Why?"

"My mother wants me to capture everything this year."

"And you want me to be in this picture with you?"

"Yeah, you're my best friend."

They got Charlie to take the photo for them and Oliver put it in a folder for his mother's scrapbook. Oliver had his arm around Percy and his broom in his other hand.

 

**_IV._ **

"Is that the badge?" Oliver walked up to Percy at King's Cross.

"Yes." Percy was beaming while he showed his best friend the badge. "Congrats on getting captain."

"Dude, it's so shiny." Oliver smiled. "And thanks, I don't get a badge but I get all the perks."

"Oh, Percy Dear," Oliver's mother walked over to them, "It's beautiful. Let's get a picture to commemorate this."

The two boys stood next to each other, their arms around the other. "My boys are growing up so fast."

Mrs. Wood had declared a few years ago that she was unofficially adopting Percy into the family. She often referred to them as 'her boys'. And as much as Percy loved his mother, having a second one was just as lovely.

Percy asked for a copy of the picture for himself. Oliver made fun of him for keeping it on his nightstand in their room, but Percy liked looking at it. Oliver was his best friend after all and why shouldn't he celebrate that?

 

_**V.** _

The year started off great but was slowly starting to turn into a disaster. Percy was starting to see Oliver as more than a friend and that was getting in the way of his school work. Oliver's smile started to make his stomach churn and his heart flutter. Percy did not like it one bit.

Quidditch games were hard to watch because every time Oliver would swerve, or tilt, or do anything, Percy thought he was going to throw up. Also, seeing Oliver in his uniform did not help the feelings that caused Percy's brain to get all muddy.

Not to mention that this was his second year being a Prefect. He wanted everything to go according to plan and this was not a part of his plan at all. No, falling in love with Oliver Wood was as far from the plan as it could get.

"Hey Weasley," Oliver said while entering their room.

"Hello." Percy tried to concentrate on his work.

"Did you eat today?" The red-head could hear the concern in the other boy's voice.

"Yes." At that moment, his stomach decided to betray him and let out a loud growl.

"That means you haven't." Oliver grabbed Percy's arm. "Let's go."

They ate dinner in silence. Well, Oliver tried to start several conversations, but after just getting one worded answers from Percy, he quit. Percy didn't like the silence but he was nervous he'd say something stupid and scare Oliver off.

"Okay," Oliver shifted in his seat, "What's up with you?"

"Nothing."

"I know when something's up with you, Perce."

"I'm totally okay—just stressed about something."

"Tell me about it." Oliver leaned forward. "You can talk to me."

"I can't on this problem; you wouldn't get it."

"And what makes you think that?"

" _Oh, maybe because I'm madly in love with you and don't know how to deal with it."_ But Percy didn't say that—just thought it while he tried to come up with something else to say. "I just know you can't help. It's something I have to do on my own."

"Fine." Oliver didn't look pleased. "Just know you can talk to me if you need to."

* * *

The end of the year was approaching fast and Percy had made up his mind that he was going to tell Oliver. He was going to muster up some of that famous Gryffindor courage and get it over with. Mostly because not talking to Oliver was killing him. They hadn't talked because Oliver made him nervous.

Percy left a little note telling Oliver to meet him by the lake after dinner, which Percy skipped due to nerves.

"Hey." Oliver walked over to him a curious look on his face. "What is this about?"

"I'm going to tell you what had me stressed this whole year. Well, besides everyone getting petrified and the whole Ginny thing. I just need you to listen and not talk."

"Okay—"

"Nope, just listen." Percy took a deep breath.

They stood in silence for a bit while Percy mustered up the courage to tell Oliver. The other boy waited patiently and didn't speak, perhaps in fear that it would scare Percy off.

"Ithinkiminlovewithyou," Percy mumbled.

"I didn't get any of that Percy." Oliver smiled.

"I think I'm in love with you." He braced himself for the rejection; instead he was met with something else.

Oliver had kissed him. Percy almost backed away from shock but kissed back instead. A flash of light interrupted them. Colin Creevey stood with his camera up and a look of amazement on his face.

"Hey, could I have that?" Oliver chuckled.

 

**_VI._ **

"Are you having a good time?" Percy could feel the anxiety welling up in his stomach. What if Oliver said no? What if he had ruined their first date and made it completely terrible? What if Oliver wanted to break up?

"Yes, Percy," Oliver chuckled, "Now stop worrying; everything is fine."

"Are you sur—"

"Absolutely." Oliver pecked him on the cheek.

"Okay, because I thought that this was going horribly and you would hate me and—"

Oliver kissed him. Percy didn't agree with that tactic since it was a bit rude, but melted into the kiss anyway.

"I know you hate that but we don't have time for you to ramble," Oliver teased. "We'll miss our ride home."

It wasn't necessarily a "ride" considering it was a Portkey, but they were in public and couldn't call it that outright. They decided to go to a Muggle part of London instead of Diagon Alley to explore something new together. But Percy was spending a week with the Woods in Scotland, which was too far away to Apparate to. And Floo powder could take them anywhere if they said the wrong thing.

The Portkey was an old weathered briefcase that was almost snapped in half. It was stuck between two dumpsters in an alleyway. Oliver had his hand ready to use his wand just in case some unwanted visitors showed up. He had just turned 17 a little while ago and was taking the newfound freedom seriously.

Well, not so seriously that he used magic for everything now, but Percy gave him some credit. He wouldn't turn 17 until August, which was only a few weeks away, but still. Percy wasn't one for breaking the rules. He could in theory get away with using magic in his home since the Ministry couldn't track it to the exact user, but that would make him like the twins. And Percy Weasley refused to be anything like them.

He had morals, which is why Oliver had to be the one ready to fight. Not like Oliver wasn't always ready to fight someone. He wasn't a violent person, but if somebody said anything bad about Quidditch, he wouldn't be afraid to knock some sense into them.

They arrived at Oliver's house safely and on time, considering that the Portkey only worked at specific times.

Mrs. Wood met them at the door. "Let's get a picture of you two."

"Mum, you always want a picture," Oliver whined. "Can't I enjoy something without it being in the scrapbook?"

"I quite like the scrapbook," Percy teased.

"Oh, thank you Percy." Anything to get on her good side. She had Oliver's temper but never showed it unless provoked. Or at least that's what Ollie told him, and frankly, Percy didn't want to see her angry ever. He dealt with his mother enough to know not to anger a mother. Or any adult.

This photo had the picturesque landscape that Oliver got to see every day behind them. That's why Percy asked for one. Just to look at the beautiful scenery and most definitely not to look at Oliver's face illuminated by the sun.

 

**_VII._ **

"Quick, hide behind the chair!"

"I'm not hiding behind a chair, Fred."

"But it's a surprise party," Fred whined.

"You have to hide," his twin added.

They both winked and shoved Percy behind the old armchair in his and Oliver's living room. They had just bought the apartment three weeks ago in time for them to throw Oliver's party in it.

It wasn't a hard decision to move into together after Hogwarts considering they had lived together there. They just had to find someplace, which Percy thought they would never find in London's growing climate. He wanted something close to the Ministry but far enough away that he didn't have to walk. He hated walking through the busy streets at night, and if he was closer, Oliver would force him to walk.

" _For your health," the older man said when they looked at closer flats._

" _I'm perfectly healthy," Percy retaliated._

" _Sure."_

Their apartment was now filled with everyone they knew and loved. Everyone was trying to hide, waiting for Oliver to arrive back from Quidditch tryouts. Percy thought it was a terrible idea to throw Oliver's party on the same day he had tryouts. What if he didn't make the team and was in a terrible mood for the party?

The twins claimed it was to kill two birds with one stone. If Oliver made the team then they wouldn't have to throw a separate party. They also argued that Oliver would make the team since Puddlemere would be stupid not to take him.

Percy agreed, but that didn't mean it would all work out. The door creaked open and Percy got ready to jump up. His knees were killing him from squatting behind the red chair. Since they found it in an antique shop, the 'old' smell hadn't worn off and Percy's nose was starting to hate him.

"Surprise!" they all yelled together when Oliver announced his arrival.

Of course, the Scot thought he would only be met with his boyfriend but wasn't upset to see everyone. He happily announced that he was now an alternate for Puddlemere and they all celebrated.

Mrs. Wood had her camera ready to capture something for the scrapbook. She got a nice picture of Oliver smearing cake onto Percy's nose. Percy laughed when he saw it later that night when she added it to the scrapbook before giving it to Oliver.

 

**_VIII._ **

Percy shut the photo album. Everything after that last picture didn't have the same feel to it. After all, there were only two pictures that followed and they were both of Oliver, alone. Percy began to realize how terrible he was. He had pushed Oliver away unknowingly because of the Ministry.

He put his head in his hands and rocked slowly in the ugly red chair that still sat in the flat. It still smelt like old lady perfume—talc powder mixed with seven different floral smells that he couldn't distinguish.

A key turned in the front door and Percy looked up, confused. Oliver had a key, and he gave one to Bill when they bought it for emergencies. But he assumed that his eldest brother would have gotten rid of it when he "left" the family. Because why would Bill help him after what he had done?

"Perce?"

He hadn't expected to see Oliver standing in the doorway. Oliver wasn't looking as great as he should. Quidditch season started when they broke up and Percy expected the other man to be in his best shape. Physique wise he was, but Percy could tell he was broken.

A sharp pain exploded in his chest when he realized he was the one who had broken Oliver. A sob racked through him and Oliver rushed over to him.

"I'm sorry." Oliver wrapped his arms around Percy. "I missed you and I couldn't take it any longer."

"I should be the one saying sorry," Percy managed to say. "I was the one who ruined everything."

"You didn't ruin anything. I messed up." Oliver hugged him tighter. "I should have stayed to work it out."

"You really want to try this again?" Percy mumbled. "You could do so much better."

"You're the best thing to happen to me, Perce." Oliver kissed his head. "Nothing can get better than you.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Fanfiction.net page  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5665438/BetterYouThanMe


End file.
